Demon
by Dragon Slayer1
Summary: A Demon has awaken and The X-Men must be ready
1. Demon/Awaken

Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-Men Evolution characters although Demon and any other characters are mine.

AN: Any thing that is Italic or in a different font then it is ether a story being told or it's Xavier talking with his mind to someone.

Demon

Chapter One- The Awakening

In the Dark I must stay never to see the light again. I'm called Demon for that is what I am. I lock myself here hoping to never awaken.

"Hey vat's up?" Kurt asked as he teleported into the kitchen.

"I heard we're going to meet a bone digger today from England," Evan responded

"Really cool," Kitty said.

"Actually some of you are going to England," Xavier said wheeling in.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Cerebro detected a new mutant somewhere in England and it goes by Demon," Xavier said.

"Then why is that bone digger coming?" Evan asked

"Simple some of you needs the credit," Xavier said.

"So who's going," Scott asked.

"You, Kitty, Kurt, and Logan," Xavier said.

"Cool were going to England," Kitty said.

"When do we leave?" Scott asked.

"Now," Xavier said.

"Yeah so lets move it," Logan said getting up to get going.

"All right England here ve come," Kurt said.

"Be careful," Xavier said.

~ In England ~

"Wow this place looks beautiful," Kitty said.

"Remember we're not here to check out the scenery," Logan said.

"Yea we're here to find Demon," Scott said.

"So were do we start looking?" Kitty said.

"Simple we ask someone," Logan said.

Scott ran into an old lady. 'She might know were Demon is,' Scott thought.

"Um would you know by any chance know someone that goes my Demon?" Scott asked. The crowed stop what there were they doing looked at Scott and Panic.

"Vat is vrong vith zem?" Kurt asked checking to see if his holo-watch was working.

"Demon! Why would you want to see it?" The old lady asked and ran.

"Well that's not going to work," Kitty said.

"So you're looking for Demon," A man said, "Am I right?"

"Ja. Vould you know vhere ve could find it?" Kurt asked.

"Yes I would. You can find Demon in the forbidden forest. You go down town and then take a left at the food market. There you go right when you reach the end of the lake. You're then at the forbidden forest. There you go straight till you reach the heads of the dead. Theirs a cave there you can't miss. That is were the Demon lives," The man said.

"Thanks," Scott said.

"I must warn you that the Demon layer is guarded so that no one can enter. I would leave at night so not to be seen. Manly around three o'clock in the morning. The lazy guards are on watch then you can easily get through with out being seen," The man said.

"Vell keep that in mind zanks..," Kurt said noticing that the man was gone.

"So what are we going to do till then?" Scott asked.

"We could go check out the town and find a place to stay," Kitty said.

"Ja and ve can go find a place to eat I'm staving," Kurt said.

"Okay Logan are you up to checking out the town?" Scott asked.

"No I'll go find us a place to stay and contact the Xavier. He'll tell you were I am," Logan said.

"Okay see you later," Scott said.

"Right don't get into any trouble," Logan said as they separate.

"So where do we go first?" Scott asked.

"Fine somezing to eat," Kurt said.

"Alright then we go sight seeing," Kitty said.

"Okay, okay now lets go," Scott said.

They went to a restaurant were Kurt ate over fifty dollars worth of food. Kitty took a brochure out and told them there was a great park they could go to. Kurt found another fast food place. Which Scott had to drag him out. Then Kitty bought a camera and they took a picture of the park and a zoo.

_"Scott, Kitty, Kurt. I just got informed by Logan of what is going on and to tell you that he is near right now if you just turn to your left the hotel is right there. Logan is waiting for you there," Xavier said._

"Alright let's hit the sack early so we can get up early so we can find Demon," Scott said.

"Okay and just when I was having fun," Kitty pouted.

"Don't worry we will have more fun another day," Scott said as they walk in.

"Hey it's about time you showed up," Logan said.

"Sorry we were a little busy at the zoo," Scott said.

"Ja I almost blew my cover zeir," Kurt said.

They fell asleep so they can wake up early to find Demon. Kurt was wondering about that guy and how he wasn't afraid of Demon as everyone else was. He was also thinking that Demon might be like him and so he won't be the only one that has something to hide.

A beep went on and Kurt fell down. Everyone else was wake and ready to go.

"Kurt what took you so long?" Kitty said.

"Sorry I just voke up vith a zump," Kurt said.

"We wasted enough time lets go," Logan said.

~ In the forbidden forest ~

"Man this place gives me the creeps," Kitty said.

They walked passed a place where skulls were laid across. A sea of the dead it looked like. Then they reached a huge rock.

"Well this looks like the place. Wow what a rock," Scott said.

"I'll go see if it's safe," Kitty said and fazed through the rock and then came back, "It's okay blast the rock."

"Right," Scott said blasting the rock into pebbles then they walked in.

"Vow this place looks more like a tomb zen a forest," Kurt said as he walked in.

The floor was uneven and felt like gravel. As they walked further the floor was even and smooth with squares and in the crack water flowed through. Then they reached a dead end.

"Hey a dead end," Logan said smacking a rock splitting it in half.

The ground started to shake Kurt was through off balance. Scott fell down as well as Logan. Kitty fazed through the ground as a rock fell were she went. They all black out.

"Oww my head," Kitty said coming back. The rest woke up.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kurt yelled, "Vat is zat."

He looked down a hole where at the bottom a glow shined brightly a shadowy figure was seen. Then the water started to fall in the hole then flew upwards. The water vanished and the figure's eyes glowed and let out a scream that was heard in the cave. Then it lights up the cave.

"What's going on," Scott said.

Then with out warning his glasses started to dissolve. Kurt notices something was wrong as well.

"Oh no my vatch," Kurt said as he return to his normal self as then ran into a dark spot.

The light faded away and someone stepped out of the hole.

"Who's the one that disturbed thy slumber," The Person said.

The person looked around to find Scott with his hands covering his eyes.

"What is wrong with the," The person said lifting Scott's head.

"My glasses they're gone," Scott said.

"Is that thy desire," The person said putting its forehead on Scott's.

"Yes," Scott said.

The person picked up a rock and made glasses and put it on Scott's head. He opens his eyes only to find another set of eyes.

"Kurt?" Scott said.

The person walked away to the hole.

"Hey come back here," Logan said running up, but then the walls close.

"Why must thy hide from the," The person said.

"Me?" Kurt said.

"What is thy desire?" The person asked.

"Vhy do you ask me zat?" Kurt asked.

"So you will leave the in peace," The person said.

"Vell vho are you?" Kurt asked.

"Well the peasants call the Demon," Demon said.

"So your Demon," Kurt said.

"Yes," Demon said.

"Vell ve came here to find you," Kurt said.

"You don't look like a peasant so how can you know about the," Demon said walking closer to Kurt.

"No I'm Kurt," Kurt said.

"Kurt. What's a Kurt?" Demon asked.

"No. Zat's my name," Kurt said.

"Well thy look like the, but with out wings," Demon said circling Kurt.

"I'm a mutant," Kurt said.

"I'm a Demon," Demon said imitating what Kurt did.

"Vell vhy not come vith me," Kurt offered.

Demon look at Kurt with shock sighed and shook her head.

"Vhy not?" Kurt asked.

AN: Hey hello that's my first chapter of Demon. So how was it? I'm not so sure about Kurt's accent or about the way Demon talk. Thanks for reading and if I get lots of review I'll put up the Second chapter Return to Light. See you later.


	2. Demon/Return To Light

Demon/Return To Light

Demon/Return To Light

Chapter two

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-Men Evolution Characters although Demon and any other characters are mine.

AN: I'm trying to get Kurt's actsenct right as well as Demon's thanks for you time.

"Vhat do you mean? Jou can't come or is it zat you don't vant to come?" Kurt asked.

"I can't," Demon answered.

"Vhy can't you?" Kurt asked.

"Cause thy have been sinful," Demon answered.

"Vhat?" Kurt said in confusion.

"Cause thy is sinful," Demon repeated.

"Vell vhy do you stay here?" Kurt asked.

"Cause thy would cause trouble," Demon answered.

"Vell ve all cause trouble," Kurt said.

"But thy have cause terrible things to happen," Demon said.

"Ve all have," Kurt said.

"Even as terrible as the?" Demon asked.

"Ja like my friend Scott he once blasted a gas station and blew it up," Kurt said.

"Gas station?" Demon questioned.

"Ja," Kurt said.

"Is that bad?" Demon asked.

"Is it ever," Kurt answered.

"So what the have done is nothing compared to thy friend?" Demon asked.

"I guess so," Kurt said, "So vhy don't jou come vith me?"

"As thoe wish," Demon answered.

"Now how do ve get out of here?" Kurt asked himself.

"Well how did thoe come here?" Demon asked.

"I really don't know," Kurt said.

"Then we can't leave," Demon said.

"Vait I have an Idea," Kurt said.

"And what would that be?" Demon asked.

"I'll teleport us out," Kurt answered.

"Fine," Demon said.

"Alright zen let go. Grab on to my shoulder and vere out," Kurt said.

"As thoe wish," Demon said.

Demon grabbed Kurt's shoulder then ***BAMF***

"KURT!" Kitty yelled in surprised.

"Hey Keety zis is Demon," Kurt said 

"Hello Keety. Do thoe want the to come?" Demon asked.

"My name is Kitty," Kitty said.

"Sorry forgive the please," Demon said.

"Vell lets go," Kurt said.

"Right," Scott said.

Kurt grabbed Demon's hand as they walked out of the cave.

"Wait a minute Kurt what happen to your watch?" Kitty asked.

"It just vanished," Kurt answered.

"I can make thoe a new one," Demon said.

"Really?" Kurt said.

"Yea it's the same thing she did with my glasses," Scott said.

Demon walked up to Kurt and placed her for head on his. Picked up a rock the she focuses on the form, which it will become. They all stared in amazement, as the rock was now Kurt's watch.

"Zanks," Kurt thanked.

"Your welcome," Demon said.

"Well let's get to the black bird so we can get out of here," Logan said.

"Agreed lets go," Scott said.

They arrived at the town Demon got nerves and stopped.

"I really don't want to see the people," Demon said.

"Come on no one will know who you are," Kitty said.

"I hope thy is right," Demon said.

They walked in the town Kitty was right no one new Demon was a pond them until Demon spotted the food market.

"FOOD!" Demon yelled as she ran over to the market and started shoving everything down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S THE DEMON!" One of the town folks yelled in fear.

"Oh no," Scott panic.

Then the people ran into the house and grabbed their guns and started to shoot at Demon.

"AHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM THE!" Demon yelled and created a barrier to protect herself.

The town's people didn't stop their attack, which made Demon very angry. Then Demon opens her wings and her tail was whipping.

"I told thoe to stop. Now thoe must pay," Demon said.

Flying at a fast pace. Whipping her tail at the guns braking them instantly.

"AHHHHHHHHH! THE DEMON IS HERE TO KILL US ALL!" A town folk said.

Demon's eyes glowed a bright dark red color.

"How dare thoe hurt the," Demon said picking one by the neck.

"Please Demon spar my life," A town folk pleaded.

"I don't think so," Demon said.

Her hands slowly grip harder on the man's neck slowly crushing it. The man let out a scream of silence as the bones of it's neck cracked. Blood was streaming down from were Demon held his neck. Then his head burst do to the pressure that Demon was causing. Blood splatted all over the place as the body was dropped.

"Oh my," Kitty said.

"Now who is next?" Demon asked wiping off the blood on her hands.

"Demon vhat do you zink your doing?" Kurt asked.

"Huh?" Demon said as her eyes return to normal.

"Vhat are you doing?" Kurt asked again.

"I don't remember," Demon said.

"Vell let's go before zings get vorse," Kurt said.

Kurt grabbed Demon's hand and *BAMF*

"Well lets go catch up with Kurt," Logan said.

"Right," Scott said.

As they ran towards the Black Bird. (I think that is what is called I forgot sorry)

"What is this thing?" Demon asked looking at the Black Bird.

The rest got there when she asked.

"It's a plane," Scott answered.

"What's a plane?" Demon asked.

"You don't know what a plane is?" Kitty questioned.

"Well I don't remember people wearing that kid of clothes," Demon said, "Sense when did peasants wear that kind of clothes?"

"Peasants?" Kitty asked.

"Yes peasants," Demon said.

"Vell let's go," Kurt said pushing Demon on the plane. Then they left.

Demon was getting scared as the plane went super fast. She grabbed on Kurt's arm first before she heard Kurt yell. Then she grabbed on part of the plane.

"Why don't I fly I can fly you know," Demon said.

"It's too far just calm down your safe," Scott said.

"Please this isn't fun," Demon said.

"Quiet were almost there," Logan said.

As they were landing Demon gripped the part of the plane she was holding. Her Three finger's Claws went right through the wires and metal.

"Great not only she killed a person she broke the black bird," Kitty said.

Xavier was waiting out by the landing area while they were going. Logan had to carry Demon for she was too scared to move.

"Come on let go of the plane," Logan said.

He finally got her off the plane and set her down.

"Hello Demon please make your self at home," Xavier said.

AN: Well that is it for Demon returns to light. Thanks for the reviews. If I get more I'll put up the Next chapter. We'll finally find out what happen the day Demon was sealed. Also some trouble with clothes he he. So stay tune to find out what happens on Demon/ The History.


	3. Demon/History

Diclamer: I do not own any of the X-Men Evolution characters, but Demon is mine

Declaimer: I do not own any of the X-Men Evolution characters, but Demon is mine.

AN: I know I stop using Demon's olden England accent, but it was very hard to do. I have bad spelling I know so if you notice any words wrong please forget about it. If I also spell a name wrong please correct me.

Demon/History

Chapter Three

"What was that thing?" Demon asked relaxing letting go of the piece she was holding.

"That was the blackbird," Xavier answered. 

"I have never seen a bird that big before," Demon said.

"Who's that person?" Evan asked.

"I'm Demon," Demon said.

"Okay now zat ve all know each ozer. Zen mine you telling us vho jou are?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not sure," Demon said

"Why not?" Kitty asked.

"I don't remember my past much," Demon said.

"Well tell us as much as you know," Xavier said.

"Okay lets see now," Demon said.

****

*Flash back in Demon's version*

_I remember the day I was placed in that cave. It was a nice day. I transform to look like everyone. It was my first day out of my house so I was very curious. My parents told me not to leave, but I just couldn't stay in my house forever I thought._

The town, people, and the lords were wondering how my family was rich. You know Scott I can make things into something else. Well my parents made me change rocks into gold. When I went out I was very hungry so I went to the market. I didn't know that you had to pay to get food. I thought that sense the food was laying out I could just take it. 

When they found the food was all gone the people panic saying they were going to starve. I thought I should tell them that I ate all the food, but then I thought that I could just make them more food. So I made enough food for everyone and placed it back on the shelf. 

The people found out that I ate the food and at the same time I made them more food. They called me a witch and chased me down for miles and I was burned and cut. I lost myself and transform into what you see here and killed all those that attacked me. 

My parents came in and told me to run back home. The town folks found that my parents took care of me. They were called sinners cause only sinners can give birth to a demon. They killed my parents and backed me into a cave. 

Then I had no choice, but to die. Unforchenly I wasn't able to die. In the dark I stay never to see the light again. So I made a bolder fall to seal the light. I'm called Demon for that is what I am. I made myself a home, but I didn't feel this was right. Thinking as long as I can see I will cause only trouble. I lock my self here hoping to never awaken. I cast a spell to put me into a deep eternal sleep.

"And that is all I could remember," Demon said. 

Not to her knowlage she was crying. Kurt thought about his home and how the people treated him.

"I see… I'm sorry for not finding you sooner," Xavier said.

"I just have one question?" Demon asked still crying.

"What?" Xavier asked.

"How long was I asleep?" Demon asked, "Things here are so different from when I was around."

"What year were you born in?" Xavier asked.

"I don't remember, but I can make a picture of my town," Demon said.

"Sure I'll get you some art supplies and then you can draw them for us," Xavier said exiting the room.

"Thanks," Demon whispered.

"Come on lets get you a seat while we wait for Xavier to get the supplies," Jean said.

"Okay," Demon said.

Then Demon, Jean, Kurt, Evan, Kitty, Rouge, Scott, Orora (Storm), and Logan went to the family room to talk to Demon.

"So what's if fells like to have all that power?" Evan asked.

"I really don't know, but the flying part is fantastic. I love flying with my eyes close," Demon said closing her eyes.

"So what other things can you do?" Orora asked.

"I don't know really I guess I have great strength and speed, and a pretty powerful tail," Demon said.

"Can ya stick to walls like Kurt can?" Rouge asked.

"Not really," Demon answered.

"Let's see it," Evan said.

"Okay," Demon said.

She walked up to a wall opened her wings and grow out her claws a bit and start claiming the wall then she was on the ceiling and let go her hands and cling on the ceiling with her feet. Then balance her self to not fall.

"Wow! Cool!" Evan said.

"Ya that's really cool," Rouge said.

Then Demon let go and fall down at a fast rate Jean was about ready to catch Demon with her power, but before she could Demon stopped in mid air and slowly let her self down.

"Well there you go," Demon said as she sat down.

"Demon did you know that you put holes in the wall?" Logan asked.

"Sorry about that," Demon said.

"It's okay we'll fix it," Orora said.

"Well you got to see what was cool about her powers, but like we had to see the bad part about it," Kitty said.

"Sorry about that too," Demon said.

"What was that?" Evan asked.

"You don't want to know," Scott said, "It doesn't matter anyway she is here to learn how to control her powers not to fear them."

Scott smiled at Demon. Demon just looked at the floor. All of a sudden Logan notice that something was wrong.

"What is that smell," Logan said.

"I don't know," Evan said.

"Demon when's the last time you had a bath?" Kitty asked.

"Umm I don't know cause I didn't the day I sealed myself," Demon answer and lowered her head.

"Oh okay I think you need a bath first then we find out how long you been asleep okay," Jean said.

"I guess. Just point me to the bath," Demon said.

Jean led Demon to the bathroom. Demon looked at it curiously.

"This is the bath?" Demon asked.

"No over there is the bath this is the bathroom," Jean giggled.

"Oh thank you," Demon said.

Jean left Demon took her bath. Afterwards Demon was going to put her clothes on when…

"Oh my were are my clothes?" Demon asked herself, "KURT!"

Kurt heard her call and ***BAMF*** in front of the bathroom door.

"Vhat is it Demon?" Kurt asked.

"I can't find my clothes," Demon told Kurt.

"Ja Jean zrough zem out. If jou look around I'm sure jou find somezing," Kurt said.

"Thank you," Demon thanked.

Demon looked around to find a pair of socks, pants, shirt, ect.

"How long vill it take everyone is vaiting," Kurt thought.

***RIP***

"Demon are jou okay?" Kurt asked.

"I'm fine," Demon answered.

Demon looked at her pants put them up and poked her tail through ***RIP***

"Demon are jou sure jour okay?" Kurt asked again.

"Don't worry I'm fine," Demon answered looking at the shirt.

"Now how in the world I'm I going to get this on?" Demon asked herself

AN: Ha, ha, ha I hope you enjoy this chapter of Demon. If I get more Reviews I'll continue with Chapter 4/Surprise! Keep reading to find out.


	4. Demon/Surprise

Demon/Surprise

Demon/Surprise

Chapter Four

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the X-Men Evolution characters, but Demon is mine.

AN: Hey thanks for the reviews. Now we find out how long she has been asleep and something new…. Find out. We left off with Demon having troubles she how's she deals with it.

"Kurt!" Demon yelled.

"Ja?" Kurt asked.

"I can't get my shirt on," Demon answered.

"I'll go get some help," Kurt said slightly blushing.

"Why can't you help?" Demon asked.

"I'll go get help okay," Kurt repeated and ***BAMF*** back to the group turning into a purple fuzzy dude instead of a blue one.

"Kurt what is it?" Jean asked.

When Kurt *BAMF* he fell on Jean.

"Uh… Demon needs help vith her shirt," Kurt said blushing madly.

"Okay I'll be back," Jean said getting up and left to help Demon.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha Kurt's blushing," Evan laughed.

"Shut up Evan," Kurt said trying to hide his embarrassment.

Jean walked up to the door and knocked.

"Demon," Jean called.

"Yes," Demon answered.

"Kurt said you needed help," Jean said.

"Yes," Demon answered.

Jean walked in and closed the door. She tried not to laugh at the sight of what Demon did to her pants. Then she knew that Demon asked for help and quickly through that away.

"I had an idea on how to get this shirt on, but I can't pull it off," Demon told Jean.

"What would that be?" Jean asked.

"Well I could transform my wings away and you can cut were my scares will be then I can transform them back," Demon told Jean.

"Why don't you just keep the wings off that way you don't have to bother with it?" Jean asked.

"When I transform it takes energy to keep them that way," Demon said.

"Oh okay," Jean said.

"Okay here I go," Demon said.

Suddenly Demon eyes turn pure white as the bones snap and pop. The wings slowly start to shrink and seeping back to Demon's body. After an hour of bones snapping and popping all that was left were two scares were the wings were.

Jean was disgusted by it, but didn't say anything. Although she almost vomit during the transformation. She looked at the shirt and the scares and made a little hole were the wings would go.

Demon slips on the shirt and started to re/grow the wings. First Demon slowly grows her wings till they were popping out of the shirt. Jean moved the hole so it wouldn't rip the shirt. Then Demon burst the rest out living her in a trace for awhile. A half an hour later they walked back to the group.

"What to ya so long?" Rouge asked.

"We had some trouble with the clothes," Jean said.

"Jean are you okay? You look a little green," Scott said.

"Yes I'll be fine," Jean said not wanting to hurt Demon's feelings.

Demon just frown knowing the real reason of Jean's discomfort.

"Demon here is the art supplies you wanted," Xavier said handing Demon the paint set.

Demon nodded taking everything placing down. Gathering the paint and pencil she began to draw her town. While drawing tears fell down as she finished the pencil drawing of it. She picked up the paint and started mixed the color to fit the picture.

Taking the brush painting in all the lines. Then started to paint the flames, the blood, and the tears of two people.

"Oh my," Kitty said covering her mouth as Demon painted some people that were chanting something around the two people.

"Shit," Evan said while Demon painted the flames that surround the two people.

Demon placed the paint and the brush down after an hour of painting.

"Vhat is zat?" Kurt asked looking the picture.

"That was when my parents were burn at the stakes," Demon said placing her three-finger hand on their face.

"Why would they do such a thing," Scott said wiping Demon tears away.

"Cause of me. They killed my parent's cause they sin. Doing so they gave birth to a demon. Me," Demon said.

"It seems to me the way people and the town you lived in the midlevel times. Which that means you could have been asleep for over a thousand years," Xavier said.

"A THOUSAND YEARS!" Kitty yelled.

"No wonder everything looks different," Demon said.

"The thing I'm wondering if you were asleep how did Cerebro found you now not years ago," Jean said.

"I don't know," Demon said.

"Guys don't ask her she doesn't know," Kurt said sitting near Demon to comfort her.

"Sorry," Jean said.

"Wait when you sealed your self did you made a way for you to leave?" Logan asked.

"No I didn't so how did you get in and how did I awaken when you came in?" Demon said starting to panic in fear.

Kurt holds her as she fell into his arms crying and shaking.

"So it seems you have been awaken before," Xavier said.

"I guess so, but I don't remember anything like that," Demon said with fear and getting even more scared.

"Zat vould explain how ze people knew jou," Kurt said still holding Demon.

"Yea I guess that would explain people reaction to you," Scott said.

"Wait a minute no one knew the location of the cave, but one man," Logan pointed out.

Kurt manages to calm down Demon and she sat up giving him a smile. Kurt handed her some tissue to wipe her tears away.

"That could also explain why Cerebro found you now and not years ago," Orora said.

"This is starting to make sense," Xavier said.

Just then two large grumbles came. Both Kurt and Demon put their three-finger hands on their stomachs and laughed.

"I guess I'm hungry," Kurt and Demon said.

"Yes lets go get something to eat and will talk about this later," Xavier said.

They started to walk to the kitchen when Demon stopped.

"Demon are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yea I thought I heard something," Demon said.

AN: Hey how did you like this chapter neat isn't it. Demon is a thousand years old who would of guess. Something or someone has some kind of power over her or she just doesn't remember doing something like that. Anyway if I get more reviews I'll put up the next chapter of Demon. Next chapter is Demon school time see you later.


	5. Demon/School Time

Demon/School Time

Demon/School Time

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-Men Evolution Characters. But Demon and any other characters are mine.

AN: Thanks for being patient with this chapter I'm moving slowly I know, but it is worth it. So keep reading and tell me what you think.

After they finished dinner everyone left to their rooms to sleep. Demon sat by a window to look at the sky admiring the stars.

"Demon what are you doing?" Xavier asked.

"Just looking at the starts. This is the first time I have seen the stars in a long time," Demon answered.

"Well it is getting late let me show you to your room," Xavier said.

Demon nodded and hopped of the window ledge and followed Xavier to her new room.

"I also made something for you. I heard you can transform, but it took energy to do so. So I made you this," Xavier said.

Handing a watch similar to Kurt's she put it on and she look normal, but she knew something was wrong.

"Why are my wings and tail still visible?" Demon asked turning it off.

"Well I made it so you don't have to use lost of energy to hide from them sorry if it bothers you," Xavier said.

"No no. Thank you I really appreciate it at least I don't have to remember a form," Demon said.

"Your welcome you'll be going to school tomorrow and so people won't be afraid of you. Your name there will be Damon. Kurt will show you around," Xavier said.

AN: The name is spelled Damon. It goes like this… Day-Mon. I just remove the y okay. Back to the story.

"Thank you. Good night," Demon said.

"Your welcome now get some sleep you have a busy day tomorrow," Xavier said.

"I think I want to stare at the stars some more, but I'll go to bed in a while promise," Demon said

"Alright Good night," Xavier said exiting the room.

Demon stared at the stars her eyes falling and soon she fell asleep at the window.

~ In The Morning ~

"Hey vere's Demon?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know why don't you check to see if she's okay," Scott said,

"Right," Kurt said and **BAMF** to her door, "Knock, Knock."

No answer so he walked in to see if she was awake. He smiled when he saw her asleep at the window. He walked up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Vake up sleepy head," Kurt said.

Demon yawns and opens her eyes and looked at Kurt.

"Morning," Demon said.

"Ve're having breakfast now so hurry up," Kurt said and **BAMF** back to the kitchen.

Demon got up and got dressed. Walked down to the kitchen.

"Hey Demon ho are you?" Evan asked.

"I guess I'm fine," Demon answered.

The all ate breakfast, but Demon ate the most of them all. Xavier explains what was going on. They got their stuff together and walked out.

"So how do we get to school?" Demon asked.

"We're driving don't worry it won't be as fast as the black bird," Scott said.

"Alright, but if I don't like it I'm running," Demon said.

"Fine," Scott said.

So they drove to the school Kurt jumped out of the car and walk Demon to her first class.

"Thanks Kurt," Demon said.

"Velcome. I'll come back after class is over," Kurt said and walked to his class.

"Kurt you're almost late," Ms. Colomba said.

"Sorry Ms. Colomba I had to help Damon to her class," Kurt said sitting down.

The bell rang and the class went silent. A kid came in. The eyes were waving water while the light shined on them. The hair drips of the Black Sea.

"Class I would like you to meet Angelus," Ms. Colomba said.

AN: It sounds like An-Gel-Us yes I got it from the t.v show Angel. I liked the name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Angelus said.

He walked up to the desk and sat down. Kurt took a look. He thought he knew that guy form someplace, but he couldn't remember.

"Hi I'm Kurt," Kurt greeted.

Angelus just looked at him gave him a slight smile.

"Nice to meet you," He said.

After class was done Kurt came back to help Demon only to find Angelus following him with that same smile. After more classes it was time for lunch.

"Hey Damon," Scott said.

He ran up to catch up to Demon.

"Hi Scott," Demon said.

"WE all have lunch together so follow me okay," Scott said.

"Okay," Demon said.

Kurt was walking towards the cafeteria when he ran into Angelus.

"Hey, Angelus vere are jou going?" Kurt asked.

"Lunch I see you're going too," Angelus said.

"Alright, follow me jou can meet everyone else," Kurt said.

"Fine by me," Angelus said.

~ In The Cafeteria ~

"Hey Kurt who's the cutie?" Kitty asked.

"Oh zis is Angelus he's new," Kurt said.

"It's nice to meet you," Angelus said.

"Hey sit down," Kitty said.

Kitty grabbed Angelus' arm and placed him next to her.

Just then Scott and Demon came by and sat down. Angelus looked at Demon as she sat down by Scott.

"And who might you be?" Angelus asked giving her a slight smile.

Demon looked at him a slight fear came up her, but she quickly shocked it off.

"I'm Damon," Demon said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Damon," Angelus said as he walked up to her. Took her hand. He kneeled down and brought her hand to his lips as he kissed her hand.

"I think were going to get along just fine," Angelus said talking his seat by Kitty.

"So where ya from?" Rouge asked.

"I lived in England for a while and moved here. I'm glad I did cause America has the most beautiful girls I have ever seen," Angelus said.

The girls except Demon giggled of what he said.

"So Damon tell me. I'm curious did you live where the Demon lived?" Angelus asked.

AN: Hey That was Chapter Five.. Who is this Angelus guy? Why is he here? And what is so familiar about him that Kurt thinks he knows him? Find out on the next chapter of Demon/ The Truth Of Angelus better get ready.


End file.
